Assassin series RE: Debate
by Askre5
Summary: Cyborg Raphael is interrogating associates of Emperor Donatello from his Turtotopia reign. However, the latest prisoner gives him more reasons than ever to be glad that Turtotopia is no more. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 30/08/2006

This story was originally written as a homage to a Star Trek DS9 episode called Duet. Unlike Duet though there is no question about the identity of the prisoner.

It's set between Chapter 13 and the Epilogue of Turtotopia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

AU turtles are based off the idea of the TMNT.

Murrow © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Fic rated K+**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, having read at least Turtotopia is advisable.** **  
**

 _Sum: Cyborg Raphael is interrogating associates of Emperor Donatello from his Turtotopia reign. However, the latest prisoner gives him more reasons than ever to be glad that Turtotopia is no more._

* * *

 **Debate**

Raphael hated this part. Ever since the empire fell and the emperor put into custody, the cyborg after having been proven pretty much innocent due to mind control, had been asked to interrogate.

Interrogate the criminals, the free working associates of Emperor Donatello. The new temporary authorities wanted everything these people knew. Wanted every single bit of information, yet they understood Raphael's desire not to use his mind connection. Thus they allowed him to extract the information by talking with the prisoners. After all, the cyborg had an intimidating presence.

However, it didn't always work and then and only then did he resort to download the memories of the prisoners. Nobody cared but him, for the others these people deserved it. They had worked willingly with the tyrant, allowing millions of people to suffer, forcefully mutating them and subject them to extraordinary changes. Some never recovered.

Raphael had to be there, stand there while listening to the prisoner pleaded for mercy, screaming while a ten centimeter long needle was injected into their skull. Cables burrowed through their head to connect to the brain. He had only done it once when thinking he would enjoy it and even then, he had later regretted it.

Now he had been called in for yet another interrogation. The trial over the emperor was only days away and they wanted everything they could gather against him. They had finally caught one of the worst of the emperor's associates. Captain Murrow, the brutal commander of the Turtotopia army. His real rank was actually a general, but he always preferred to be called captain. He felt it made him closer to the troops.

Murrow was once a human, apparently, he had been one of the first ones that Emperor Donatello captured and mutated. However, unlike so many other people, the now dark green mutant turtle had actually enjoyed this change. In fact enjoyed it so much that he swore an oath of loyalty to his emperor and was one of the few Donatello had trusted.

He often received the credit for Turtotopia actually becoming a strong power on such short period. He had been a disgraced army general, corrupt and loathsome. It was maybe because of that he had welcomed the change. A new start with a new emperor who had given him free reign with the armies. Donatello had nothing to fear anyway, he had the most powerful bodyguard in existence, his cyborg.

It was now all over, thanks to an unexpected turn of events. The emperor had fallen by a series of events, caused by another mutant turtle that went by the title Leonardo, assassin and bounty hunter. His plans thwarted thanks to a group of young teenage mutant turtles who also happened to be ninjas.

The cyborg walked closer to the cell, his organic eye narrowing on the turtle sitting inside of it. Murrow sat proudly, staring completely unfazed at the mechanical one. He was not wearing his old army uniform. He was in simple gray prison garbs. That didn't seem to deter his pride at all.

"Captain Murrow, or in actuality General Murrow," the cyborg growled. Even when mind-controlled he had hated this turtle. Raphael had an excuse for his behavior, he had no control and a device constantly monitored had controlled his mind. Murrow had done everything on his own free will.

"I prefer captain," the prisoner said casually.

"Alright, _captain._ I have been asked to interrogate you, get information form you regarding your service under the former emperor," Raphael stated, it was mere formality required apparently by the authorities.

"What information? I served his glorious majesty Emperor Donatello, followed his every single order and did everything he asked. He didn't need to ask even, I knew what he wanted and I did it," Murrow shrugged but in his eyes there gleamed pride.

"So you admit being responsible for multiple accounts of mass murder and forced mutation on millions of people?" the cyborg grunted unimpressed.

"Are you telling me you are not?" Murrow asked back with one eye ridge rising slightly.

"The court has decided that I couldn't have been responsible. I was mind controlled and actually helped bring down the emperor," Raphael responded with a snort.

"Yes indeed. You sold out your brother. No wonder you had to be kept in check. You had no loyalties at all, you didn't see this had to be done," the prisoner said.

Raphael growled and approached the cell even more, staring down at the turtle. It was really tempting right now to simply use the injection, but he had promised himself to try this first.

"This had to be done? Violently change people completely against their will. Force new alien bodies on them, destroying their lives," he growled.

"Yes it had to be done," now first did Captain Murrow stand, he wasn't tall and the cyborg dwarfed him but he stood as proudly as he had sat.

"I'm surprised I even have to tell you that Raphael. I am very well aware of your origins. Mutated in a lab, forced in a monotonous life and locked in a cage like an animal, a true testament that the humans deserved everything they got from us."

"You used to be a human," Raphael pointed out.

"Yes, used to be and glad now that I am not. Humans don't even deserve the title animals. They are worse, distrustful, violent, aggressive and bloodthirsty. They are so bloodthirsty that they don't even trust their own kind. Look at all the wars humans have fought just because some had different skin color, believes or plain and simply were in the way. However, look at us, who are now mutants, we have different colors of our scales. There are basic green ones, there are dark green ones and some olive green ones. There are even ones with bluish taints on their scales. Not a single mutant turtle has killed another turtle; there is no dispute over different scale color or different shape of the carapace. We all share the same fate and we have a common enemy, the humans," the captain spoke with a strange passion. Yet it didn't surprise the cyborg, he was actually well aware of how Murrow worked.

"The mutants haven't even existed for three years; humans have been around for a quite a bit longer. I wouldn't exactly start praising us just yet," Raphael snorted.

"Why not? Did you know that we mutated two humans in a lab in the western providence that were enemies at the time? They hated each other; they were of different skin color and religion. They would probably have torn each other's throat if given the chance. When they awoke from the mutation, both came out as basic green colored turtles. When they saw each other, do you know what they did?" the captain left the question hanging intentionally, hoping for a response from his interrogator.

"I suppose you will indulge me?" the mechanical one sighed.

"They hugged each other. They hugged each other and cried. Two enemies, ready to kill each other when they were humans and were in the process of doing so when captured by the military. But after the change, they fell into each other's embrace and cried," Murrow answered and the pride was heavy in his voice.

"And that's supposed to convince me that mutants are better than humans?" Raphael rolled his organic eye and shook his head.

"That's just one case of many; I can recount hundreds of reports. Those who were unsuitable for mutation, well there was no place for them in Turtotopia. It was land meant for us mutants, not those bloodthirsty humans." The prisoner clenched his fists and held them up for a moment. Then he promptly sat back on the bunk bed.

"And you claim we are not bloodthirsty? I would call it bloodthirsty to butcher people just because they can't be changed like the plan was," the cyborg snarled. This was getting nowhere; he was not here to debate with the prisoner.

"Believe me Raphael we were doing this people a favor. You think the other human nations would have taken them? No, they were far too busy with their own problems and with their measly attempts to defend themselves against our advance. These people would have died anyway, starvation or diseases. We only had food for the mutants." Murrow shook his head and waved his right hand slightly.

"Genocide and mass murder is not a favor, it is crime," Raphael growled getting even more reasons to hate the turtle behind the bars. The smug smirk on his beak was really getting on his nerves.

"Mass murder? No, no, no. Cleansing, that's what it was. Cleansing of Turtotopia, making room for new citizens, new mutants to fill our ranks," the former general said with a short laugh. "Yes I don't regret a single bullet shot to remove those people from our nation."

"And you did this all on the emperor's orders?" the cyborg asked, at least they were proceeding slightly with what he wanted from this interrogation.

"Of course, His Majesty and I shared the same vision for the great nation that he led and I served. Humans were in our way so we either removed them by exterminating them or forced them to become mutants," the prisoner said.

"Why would we want humans to be one of us?" the mechanical turtle asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "I mean, after all they are so bloodthirsty."

"Because once changed these humans realized how better off they were. We were willing to give the humans another chance. However, the humans would never allow us such luxury; they wouldn't give us the first chance either. We were far more merciful towards them than they would be towards us," Murrow claimed.

"Then mind explaining to me why the humans are now currently allowing Turtotopia to exist? Given us seat in the United Nations, welcomed us into their lives? Sure, we have a new name, but we are currently keeping all of our territory, all our technological advantage. The humans have made no moves to make any demands on us, except that we make room for democracy and freedom of speech among other things," the mechanical one told the other turtle. The organic part of his face smirked when there was no answer from the prisoner.

"Let me tell you something General Murrow. There is no excuse good enough for mass murders, genocide or any war crime in general. There is no justification to subject forced mutation people, ruin their lives and then kill those who couldn't be mutated. Even I, who am an actually turtle and not a former human knows that. I have been punished for my crimes, with the mental torture of remembering every single innocent I brutally interrogated. Every single man or a woman I was ordered to kill, their screams and their pleas for mercy and begging for swift painful death. I tell you general, I regret every single life I took, and every single minute I spent torturing them. I can only take solace in it that I was not in control, my own brother was controlling me like a puppet on a string," the cyborg saw that this wasn't really going through Murrow but still it felt good to say it.

They continued their unofficial staring contest. Murrow had so far been silent, made no move to speak. Raphael was sure he would have to end up using the injection, at least in order to be thorough. The cyborg hadn't always been present when Murrow and Donatello spoke with each other, so there was possibility of the general knowing something Raphael didn't.

"I," finally Murrow opened his mouth. "I have no regrets."

"Somehow I didn't think so," the mechanical one shook his head. "You have been surprisingly chatty. I thought you were loyal to the emperor."

"I am. What I have told you, you know yourself. I didn't have to confess to any of it. All I told you is common knowledge," the prisoner stated with a careless shrug.

 _Unfortunately, that is true. He hasn't basically said anything we didn't already know._ The cyborg narrowed his organic eye on the general.

"Alright, I am not here to debate with you. I need all the information you can provide and I'm authorized to use force," Raphael told him.

"I'll not betray my nation or my emperor His Majesty," the captain said and now looked past the cyborg, clearly indicating that he would not speak any further.

"General, you know what I am capable of. You know I don't need you to talk at all. Are you sure you want to be subjected to that?" he asked more out habit than actual remorse. Now Raphael was actually determined to use the injection on the guy. He was pretty sure this time he would enjoy it, unlike when the mechanical one had finally done it to the emperor.

General Murrow didn't even twitch, just kept staring forward in silence. For the first time Raphael didn't sigh when realizing the injection was required. In fact he smirked now and turned to face the two guards that stood near the door. Both of them had been listening to this little debate and they looked utterly horrified.

"There are no objections that I use the needle, is it?" he asked. The two guards slowly looked at the large turtle. One who was basic green gulped but the other, he was olive green, clenched his teeth.

"I take that as a no," the cyborg grinned now and turned back to face the prisoner. "Please open the cell."

"Yes sir," the olive green guard grunted and walked forward and drew forth the keys.

"You can be sure of one thing general," Raphael said as he walked into the cell. Out of his knuckles on his right hand came a long needle.

"This is going to hurt like hell! In fact you will be soon wishing you were there."

 **The End**


End file.
